Worlds of Darkness
by angel.hitake
Summary: Angel Hitake was my 1st OC character ever made, she was created with the help of my bff as a role play character- she moved away a few months before I moved even further from her 2/3yrs after creating a sisterly bond with her. This is my 1st KH FanFic that I wrote to keep the memories of the old days precious and because I just couldn't use her in a role play... (RikuXOc /SoKai)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

**_Author's note:_** _This is my first kingdom hearts fanfic that i started a few years ago and could never bring myself to continue it... I would like to thank all of the authors on for inspiring me once more to continue a story that I thought had been long forgotten. Anyway, enjoy! _

* * *

It was near midnight, no stars could be seen due to the dark clouds that filled the skies, threatening rain. A fourteen year old girl with long sleek teal hair and eyes that were the darkest shade of green anyone could think of, laid unconscious on a small island where she landed when she fell off of a dragon named Aquatis, or Aqua for short. She was wearing a casual t-top, jean shorts, and bare foot? A few minor cuts and bruises could be seen in various places on her fragile body. By late afternoon, three friends were racing across the sand while laughing. There was a spiky brunette haired boy, a silver haired boy, and a red haired girl. The brunette noticed the girl lying on the sand and rushed over to her, first making sure she was living. When he saw that she was indeed breathing, he looked around.

"Aw man..." He groaned under his breath quietly.

"Is she dead?" Kairi asked, as she slowly approached the brunette. He shakes his head.

"No, she's alive. She's breathing." Sora replied quietly. Kairi thought a moment.

"Well, she can't stay out here... She can be my roommate until she wakes up, I'm sure mom won't mind." She said cheerfully. The brunette nodded and gently pick up the strange girl bridal style, then followed his friends. When they got there, she told him to lay her on the bed. She'd talk to her mom a little later, since she wasn't home right now. After he does so, the brunette sat next to the red haired girl.

"I'll get her cleaned up, bandaged, and everything..then come back outside with you and Riku so we can go back to the Island." She spoke softly, offering a kind smile. The brunette nods and walks back outside. The red head sighed and looked at the mysterious girl before getting her cleaned up and bandaged like she said she would. She even went out of her way to change the girl's clothes. After that, she carefully draped a damp washcloth over her forehead. Kairi moved some hair from the stranger's face. _'How can she look so peaceful...?'_ She thought to herself, concerned. Shaking her head of the many negative thoughts, Kairi cleaned up her area then went outside to meet with her friends. The three of the them spent the remainder of the day on the Island like they had promised. Riku however, mostly stayed to himself as the other two joked around about the new girl. He didn't know why, but it irritated him to no end.

Nightfall came rather quickly tonight and by the time that she stranger began to awaken, Sora and Kairi were fast asleep. The girl slowly sat up and quickly caught the washcloth that fell from her forehead._ 'Where did this come from...?'_ She thought curiously, blinking a few times when she noticed the bandages. She then realized that the clothes just dressed her, were not her own... There was also a girl, younger than her by at least a year or two, sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed._ 'This must be her room... Wonder if she's the one who cleaned me up...'_ The girl thought to herself with a small smile. Flickering her dark green eyes around the moon-lit room. She slowly slipped out of the twin sized bed, without waking the red head, and went outside to try and figure out where she was.

After walking until feeling like she was going to drop, she came to the ocean. She could see a small island in the distance and smiled brightly. Before she knew it, she was gliding across the water, in the direction of the island. Once she reached a small dock, she notice that there was a single raft floating ashore. She tilted her head in curiousness, but soon shook it off and began to the walk the beach. She liked it here. Her eyes found the sky, and a small smile formed across her lips. This night was different then last night... Stars filled the sky lit by the brightly shinning moon. She stood where the waves just where the waves of the ocean crashed into her feet while the light breeze danced in her long teal hair. The girl closed her eyes and began to softly sing a song she wrote for her dragon, Aqua, when she was young and scared.

Riku stood on a small cliff with the legendary Paopu tree, not too far from where the girl was singing her soft tune. He could hear the melody, but not enough to make out the words. Not that it mattered, they were definitely in a strange tongue that the boy hadn't heard of. He flickered his bright turquoise colored eyes to look at her, but she only looked like a blurry shadow, because it was so dark out. The distance wasn't helping either... So he walked to the middle of the bridge and jumped down onto the sand, and slowly approached the girl. As soon as she felt his presence, she silenced her song.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously without looking at the boy. He blinked and arched an eyebrow.

"Riku." He answered with a light smirk. The girl turned to look at him, his image being replaced by a boy with brown hair and golden eyes, due to similar aura levels between this boy and that one. She failed to the return the favor of introducing herself and quickly looked back out into the distance. What felt like hours of silence passed between the two. One was gazing out into the black abyss with several unanswered questions buzzing around in her head, while the other was mindlessly listening to the song the girl had sang before he came along over, and over again in his head, like he couldn't get rid of it. Not that he wanted to though... He would admit that the girl had a nice voice.

"Where'd you learn a song like that?" Riku asked, breaking the thick silence that lingered between the two. She lifts her head, refusing to look at the boy.

"I made it for a friend when she was young, but I doubt I'll ever get to sing it to her again..." She answers in a soft voice, her saddened gaze moving to the waves that washed over her feet. Riku stared at the girl for a moment before walking over to her and placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again." He said to her, smirking lightly. The girl blinked and raised her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. This boy reminded her more and more of her lost brother. His build... His aura.. He even sounded like him! And her brother was two years older than the both of them! Riku might not have known where she came from, but now he was sure there were other worlds out there, undiscovered by scientists. The girl slowly turned to face the teen, her eyes brimming with tears. This caught Riku by surprise, and he had to fight himself to stay calm.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked, continuing to fight himself to keep from embracing the girl. Shaking her head as she wiped the tears away, she soon looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Nothing... You just remind me alot of my big brother..." She answers quietly in a saddened voice, since she was so far from home, or what was left of it... Riku looked at the lost duckling who was looking at the star lit sky, once again her back turned towards him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked curiously. She shakes her head, but doesn't turn to look at him.

"No..." She answers softly, looking down at the water. "I just miss him..." She answers softly.

"Hey, how'd you get here in the first place?" He asked, totally just blurting it out without even thinking. The girl's eyes swiftly changed to a bright golden color and she turned to quickly face him, her eyes narrow.

"You ask too many questions... If you're looking for a way off this island, it ain't me!" She said before biting her lip and running off towards the Tree House.

* * *

_**Who is this mysterious girl?**_

_**Where did she come from? **_

_**And why does she give Riku mixed feelings?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Riku stood there a minute, completely dumbfounded. _'What was THAT about?!'_ He thought. It was like she had turned into a whole different person... He wasn't mad though, just surprised and confused. The silver haired teen mentally kicked himself when he realized that he hadn't gotten her name. Cursing under his breath, the boy went home and allowed himself to collapse on his bed back first, so he was immediately staring at the ceiling. His thoughts filled with the mysterious girl. Rolling over to his side, he decided to talk to her tomorrow... Back at the tree house the girl had found a small blanket laying about and wrapped it around herself, thoughts of the silver haired boy filling her mind. Maybe it was love at first sight...?

When the girl finally drifted to sleep, nightmares engulfed her mind almost instantly... This one regarded her older brother's death. He died protecting her from one of many dragons attacking their world. She screamed her brother's name and woke up with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks from fear, and tightly hugged her knees. The poor girl was shaking in her skin from the terror of re-living the events that occurred before she ended up on Destiny Islands. She cried in her knees for thirty minutes before the tears stopped and she left the tree house to climb down and wander over to the cliff were the Paoupu tree, that she knew absolutely nothing about, stretched out over the side a little. When she got there, she sat down on the trunk of the tree for a minute before laying down on it and staring up at the night sky. She began thinking about her home world and how it could be in danger once again, and she could do nothing to protect her family. The mysterious girl sat up and leaned forward, falling off of the horizontal tree, when she saw a disturbingly adorable little black fidgety creature with big round golden eyes, shows up out of nowhere. She quickly recovered from the fall and chases after it when it speeds off, curiousity taking over. The creature leads her to the entrance of a secret little cove at the base of a huge tree, then faded back into darkness.

She stood there, slightly confused, then slowly walks down the dark tunnel that opened into a cave with chalk drawings covering the walls and boulders._ 'Must've been here since they were kids...'_ She thought as she looked around the area. She blinks when she sees a drawing of two heads facing each other, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl smiled, then slowly lifted her gaze to the strange door.

"Huh?" She asked aloud, tilting her head and slowly walking towards it.

"I thought it was weird too..." Riku says as he entered the cave. Turns out, he couldn't sleep without knowing her name, so he came back a few hours later. When he didn't find her in the tree house, he wandered the small island, then something told him to check the cave- so he did so. The girl jumps and tuns to face him, as if ready to hit him. She relaxed when she saw that it was the silver haired teen.

"Riku? Wh-what're you doing here? I thought you went home." She says in a jumble of confusion. He smirks.

"Never caught your name." He replied simply. She giggled. _'He came all the back...just for my name...?'_ Her thoughts whispered, causing her heart to flutter. She held out a hand to him.

"Angel." She answered softly. He shakes her hand, but doesn't let go.

"What are you doing in here?" Riku asked, now raising an eyebrow. She blinks and pulls her hand from his grip.

"Just exploring... I-I didn't to..." Her sentence was cut off by the light pressure of warm thin lips gently pressing against her slim cold ones. Her dark jade green eyes went wide, and cheeks quickly heated as she blushed. When Riku pulled away, she just kind of stared at him with big innocent eyes. Had the previous question been a ploy to get her flustered? She lightly touched her lower lip.

"You... My first..." Angel whispered softly, her cheeks still tinted by a dark red. Riku smirked.

"What? I'd thought you'd have a boyfriend or something back home." He chuckled lightly. She shakes her head swiftly.

"You're wrong Riku... This pretty face stays hidden." She says softly. Angel moved her gaze to the ground beneath her.

"You don't know anything about me... Most of the time I want to keep it like that.. but you... You're different." She continued in a soft voice, tears brimming her eyes. Riku's eyes widen slightly.'That face again...' He quickly grabbed wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tightly, gritting his teeth. He didn't know why.. but ever time he saw her with tears in her eyes, his blood boiled. He didn't want to see her in pain... At first she was surprised, but after a moment of him holding her, she had fallen asleep. The warmth and comfort of his embrace got the better of her and she drifted off to sleep. And Riku knew it. He sighed and carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the raft he had used to get to the Island, then took her home where she would bunk with him.

**XOXOXOX**

The next morning Angel awoke to the sweet scent of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Her dark green eyes slowly fluttered open and drowsily searched the back of her mind as to what had happened the previous night. She blinked at the sound of a faint chuckle and looked in the direction of the laughter. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips when she saw the boy who stole her first kiss.

"Morning." Riku greeted once he realized that Angel was awake.

"Morning." Angel replied lazily as she slowly sat up. Her curious green eyes glanced around the large room. _'Where...am I...?'_ Riku gently nudged the plate of food that he had prepared for her.

"You're in my bedroom." He told her. Angel blinked a few times and took a bite out of the pancake. Her eyes widening with awe. She hadn't had pancakes this well since having her mothers pancakes! She blinked again when what Riku had said registered in her brain.

"Come again?" She asked, taking another bite out of her pancakes. Riku chuckled and lightly shook his head. _'Looks like she doesn't remember... Heh..'_ He thought to himself, deciding to tease her a little.

"Last night in the cave, you looked seriously depressed..so I had to fight back the urge to hold you, which didn't work and you fell asleep in my arms. So I brought you back here." He explained casually. Her dark green eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh God..." She murmured quietly under her breath. Riku chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Don't sweat it." He said to her. Angel glared at him, mostly for not understanding what she was going through.

"It's not that!" She shouted, then moved her gaze back to the plate of food. Riku starred at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What then?" He asked, kind of annoyed. Angel nibbled on a piece of bacon, still blushing. _'It means that last night actually happened...'_ She thought to herself, remembering the kiss that Riku had planted upon her. And she kissed him back! Riku blinked a few times, then smirked, as knowing exactly what was going through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, eat up so we can go to the Island, I'm the others are wondering about you." He said to her casually. Angel blinked a few times as she continued eating. '_Others...?_' She thought curiously. Then she remembered first waking up in a small room with a red haired girl sleeping beside her. '_That's right... I need to thank her..._' She thought to herself. Angel took a few minutes to focus on eating. After she was done, she looked up at the silver haired boy.

"Alright, I'm finished." She said. Riku smirked and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Time for you to meet the rest of us then." He said before leading her out of the house and towards the Island. Angel couldn't stop thinking about how the boy never let go of her hand, not until they reached the raft that would carry them the rest of the way, over the water. Angel's eyes went wide when they got to the raft and she took a step back, re-claiming her hand. She didn't want to go near the water... Riku had already gotten into the small boat when he noticed the girl back away from the water, as if afraid of it. He blinked a few times held out a hand to her.

"Surely you can't be afraid of a little water?" He asked her, teasing the girl again. Angel glared at him once again, the face she wore quickly faded when she looked at the water. She wouldn't admit it, not on her life... Riku sighed and climbed out of the small boat.

"How can you meet the others if you don't cross the beach?" He asked her. Angel didn't look at him, even when he had spoken to her. She finally sighed after a moment and looked at the boy with soft eyes.

"I've never been in a boat and I can't swim... It's not the water I'm afriad of..it's-" She cut her sentence short and looked away from him. Riku tilted his head to the side. Angel closed her eyes.

"I can't explain it..." She answered him after a moments of silence. Riku smirked and held his hand out to her.

"Don't worry, nothing will get to you while I'm around." He said in a voice that made him sound pretty sure of himself. Angel couldn't help but chuckle and slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Promise?" She asked. He nodded.

"Promise." He answered casually. Angel smiled and took a hold of his hand, which pulled her to her feet as he stood up. He led her out of the house and down towards the shore where his raft awaited them. He climbed in first, then looked at her and once again held his hand out to her. Angel hesitated for a minute before grabbing a hold of his hand and carefully climbed into the boat. Once she was situated, Riku started rowing towards the Island where Sora and Kairi where probably already waiting for them. When they arrived Riku soon left the girl to herself in order to gather some wood for the big raft that the three of them were working on. Angel just kind of wandered the Island. Kairi noticed her and casually walked up to her, smiling brightly.

"Glad to see you up and walking around." She greeted. Angel blinked and looked at her.

"Uh..yeah..." She said quietly. "Oh, um... Thank you." She added, blushing slightly. Kairi giggled and shook her head.

"It's no big deal..really..." The red-head answered, blushing a little as well. Kairi held out her head.

"I'm Kairi, and the brunette on the sand is Sora." She introduced herself, then used her other hand to point at Sora who was resting on the beach.

"He's the one that found you lying on the beach." Kairi added. Angel smiled and gently shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Angel." She said, then released her hand.

"You're not really from around here, are you?" Kairi asked curiously. Angel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess you could say that..." She answered nervously. Kairi smiled softly.

"So then you're a lot like me..." She murmured quietly. Angel blinked and look at her.

"Huh?" Kairi giggled and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." Kairi said, rubbing the back of her head. Angel tilted her head, but decided it wasn't worth prying. "Anyway." Kairi began, gently taking a hold of Angel's hand and lightly pulling her. Angel got the memo and followed the girl down to the beach were the two boys were now arguing. Kairi stopped a few fett away and frowned. She then let go of Angel and hurried to the scene.

"Guys stop it! What're you to fighting about?" She spoke up, gently pulling Sora away from the angered Riku. Sora huffed, looking away from his best friend.

"Like it maters..." He muttered. Riku smirked and began walking away. Angel slowly approached him.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously. The boy stopped and looked at her.

"What do you care?" He asked coldly. Angel blinked, somewhat offended.

"We're friends..right...?" She asked quietly, her tone, hurt. That seemed to strike a nerve.

"Friends?" He asked. Angel took a step back.

"Do me a favor and stay out my business." He said to her in a harsh tone. Tears rimmed the girls eyes.

"But I thought..." She sniffed. Why was he acting like this? Riku smirked, but it wasn't _his_ smirk. It was a twisted smirk. Even his eyes seemed to darken.

"You thought wrong." He said plainly. Sora and Kairi noticed the two just as the girl went to run towards the tree house.

"Angel!" Kairi called, but it was too late. Her heart had been shattered within minutes. Sora glared at Riku and walked up to him.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked him, his eyebrows furrowed together. Riku looked at the brunette.

"She should've stayed out of it." He answered as if thinking that he wasn't in the wrong. That angered Kairi, and she joined Sora.

"That didn't give you the right to make her cry!" Kairi yelled, "That girl obviously cares about you, and you might've just ruined that!" She yelled, causing the older teen to look at her dumbfounded. Kairi hid behind Sora.

"N-now go after her and apologize!" She said to him while behind Sora, not sure what the silver haired teen would do next. Riku looked at the sand beneath his feet and held his hand in a loose fist as if Kairi's words were a slap in the face.

"What good would it do?" He asked quietly. Kairi slowly came out from behind the brunette and offered a sweet smile.

"Riku, if she cares about you..she'll forgive you..." She said to him in a soft voice. "You didn't mean those things, you were just rilled up from the argument." Kairi continued, still smiling.

Riku thought back to the event of last night and shook his head lightly. "It won't be thst easy..." He murmured quietly. "I wouldn't be surprized if she never wanted to see me again..after the things I said." He said, closing his eyes.

Sora punched him in the shoulder, hard. But not hard enough to really do anything to him except get his attention. "That's not the Riku I know would say! C'mon man, we're all gonna go talk to her. Together." He said to the older teen.

Riku looked at him and smirked. "Fine." He answered. Then the tree of the them headed to the tree house.

* * *

_**Okay..so today I noticed that most of my stories kind of start out as a drag, and I'm sorry  
**_

_**not all stories start off as something big happening...**_

_**but this next chapter won't be such a drag~ i'll be revealing some secrets about my OC in this plot and our heros will begin their voyage!**_

_**so stay tuned! ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Angel sat up in the back of the dark tree house, hugging her knees. _'I thought he was different... He seemed so sweet when we met...'_ She thought to herself. Angel could hear part of the conversation, since the tree house wasn't far from the shore were the argument had first taken place. She buried her face into the blanket. _'Great- now they're all coming here... Riku... You dummy...'_ She thought to herself, half wishing that she didn't have to talk to him or any of them right now. She just wanted to be alone.. The little shadow creature from the one night crawled in and a blurry figure in a long black dress stepped from the shadows and stood in front of her, holding out a tainted hand. _**Princess... Come with me and you won't have to deal with anymore heartaches...**_

Angel looked up at the ghastly figure, her dark green eyes widened. "What're you doing here? How did you find me?!" She Spoke up as she slowly rose to her feet. The woman laughed and stepped foreword, causing the girl to step back.

"I'm warning you... Stay away from me!" She yelled. Riku and the gang were close enough to the tree house to see that Angel was in trouble. Riku began to run. Angel screamed when the woman released dozens of little shadowy beings towards her and the darkness slowly consumed her.

"Angel!" Riku called to the tree house. When the group manged to make it to the tree house, there was no sign of her or the woman- only the shadow beings casting a huge shadow within the tree house.

"What the-?" Sora asked as he came up to the side of the silver haired boy, he almost tripped over the. But Riku caught his upper arm and he rebalanced. The three of them glanced around the inside of the tree house at the shadowy beings once again and Riku began to run back toward the beach.

"Come on!" He called to the others. The others quickly followed after him with the stranger creatures right behind them.

"Wait a minute, where's Angel?!" Kairi yelled as she came to a sudden stop. She had to stop to catch her breath. The boys stopped and looked at Kairi and the giant wave of shadows coming towards her.

"Kairi, run!" Sora and Riku yelled in union. Kairi slowly turned to see what was behind her and she froze with fear filled blue eyes. The giant wave engulfed the red haired girl, just like it had done to Angel... Riku bared a fist before standing in front of Sora and holding out a hand to him.

"Come on, we're both going to be consumed by these things anyway! It doesn't matter where we try to run to!" He said to the brunette. Sora watched the sea of shadowy beings flood towards them.

"What about the girls...?" Sora asked in a shaky voice.

"We'll find them." Riku told the slightly younger. Sora began to reach for his hand as darkness consumed them both. In a flash, Sora was back where the two boys had stood- only Riku had vanished with the darkness. As if he had been rejected. Sora looked around when he heard a voice and saw a key looking weapon in his hands.

**Keyblade...**

**Keyblade...**

The voice faded and Sora stared at the keyblade. He looked up at the sea of shadows and turned to run. He didn't know where he was going but he had to find somewhere to hide. Of course, the shadows caught up with him and engulfed him.

XOXOXOX

Angel awoke in a small town far away from Destiny Islands. She was inside of a shop, actually, where the man who ran the shop was staring at her.

"Hey, kid- you alright?" The man called to her. Angel slowly opened her eyes, then began to fade just as quick.

"Kid!" Cid called to her again. Angel's eyes shot open and she looked around.

"Riku?" Remembering what happened, she looked down at the floor, sad. "Well, I'm not sure who this Riku is... But I'm Cid and you kind of came out nowhere." He said to her. Angel blinked a few times and looked at the man.

"Where am I?" She asked him, as she summoned a staff to her hand. It was a long light blue staff with a clear orb resting on the top of it. Much like an mage would carry. She used the staff to help her to her feet.

"You're in Traverse Town kid." Angel sighed and started to walk towards the counter.

"Have you seen anybody else around here? 'Bout my age?" She asked him curiously. Cid only shook his head.

"Nope. But you're welcome to look around. I'll keep an eye out too." He said to her, smiling. She smiled a little and walked towards the door of the small shop. "Hey kid!" He called to her. Angel blinked and glanced at Cid. "Be careful, somethin' strange is going on in the second district." He said to her.

Angel nodded, then walked out of the small shop to search for her friends. She searched for a least an hour, asking the townspeople if they had seen anything. They all answered with "no's". She hung her head and let her feet guide her to the alley, where she noticed a big yellow shoe.

"Sora?" She asked quietly to herself. Angel slowly lifted her eyes to gaze at the unconscious brunette and couldn't help but smile. Angel knelt next to him and gently shook his shoulder to wake him. Sora slowly came to and looked at her.

"Wha- Angel...?" He asked groggily. She smiled, then slowly rose to her feet, then held a hand out to him. He reached out and took her offered hand and she carefully pulled him to his feet.

"We're not on the island anymore..." She said to him. Sora's eyes widen and he stared at her.

"What? Where are we then?" He asked in a quick nervous gibber. Angel gently took his hand and lead him to Cid's shop.

"I found one of them." She said to the older. Cid chuckled and looked at the two of them. "

Congratz kid." He said to her. She grinned and looked at Sora.

"C'mon, let's go search the rest of the town for Kairi." She said. Sora nodded in agreement and welcomly followed the girl through the first district. When they reached the second district, it wasn't long some of the shadowy creatures appeared before their eyes. Angel called her staff to her hand and stood infront of Sora.

"Hope you know how to fight..." She said to him in a low voice. The key appeared in the hands of Sora and he stared at it with awe.

"Um..sure... Riku and I used to spar. This is kind of the same thing... Right...?" He spoke in an unsure voice. Angel called down lightning to take out the handful of shadows before them. Sora just blinked in surprise.

"Holy cow..." He murmured to himself. Angel simply shook her head and started walking. Sora followed her with haste. They searched the second district, and every time they saw some heartless, they worked together to fight them off. Little did they know that someone was looking for them at the same time that they were looking for their friends. After searching the second and third district, and only finding heartless, they headed back to Cid's shop to see if he had heard anything. Cid looked at the kids and shook his head.

"Nope, sorrys guys." He said to them. Sora hung his head and Angel gently pat him on the back.

"It's okay... We'll keep looking. Maybe we missed a spot?" Angel said to him, trying to cheer up the brunette. Sora nodded lightly and looked at her.

"Yeah." He agreed cheerfully. When the left the shop, Angel went around the corner only for a small hand to cover her mouth. Angel's eyes widen and glanced up at the black haired girl behind.

"Shh..." Said the girl. Angel glared but didn't move. She blinked when she heard footsteps and glanced over in the direction they were coming. The guy was holding a gunblade. That didn't sit well with the girl...

"They'll come at you out of nowhere..and they'll keep coming until you wield the keyblade..." The man spoke. Sora jumped and turned to face the man, holding the keyblade up in a defensive manner.

* * *

**_I forgot to mention that this is a re-write of the first kingdom hearts game with some twists and some other things ^-^_**

**_but i'm sure most of my readers have figured that out by now..._**

**_anyway, the mysterious woman will be explained a little later in the story- let's just say she's not a good guy. 'kay? _**

**_will have another chapter posted soon, promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The man scoffed and lowered his blade. "Why a kid...?" He asked, mainly himself. He looked at Sora and began to walk towards him. Angel made a motion with her staff and threw a shield around her friend.

"Stay away from him!" She yelled after prying the girl's hands off of her mouth. The girl still had a pretty tight hold on her though. The man glanced at her.

"Easy... I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to have a look at the keyblade." He said to her calmly.

"Not likely!" Angel growled. The barrier around Sora dropped, since magic was new to Angel, and Sora charged the guy.

"Sora, no!" Angel called. The man of course, beat the kid and Sora fell unconscious. Angel tore free from the girl and ran to Sora. She glared at the two strangers.

"What's your problem?!" She yelled.

"Hey, nice going Leon." The girl said cheerfully as she examined the boy. Leon sighed and carefully picked the kid up.

"It was the only way to get it away from him." Leon said to Angel. "Come with us." He said as he began walking off. Angel picked up the keyblade and followed after Leon and the girl.

**XOXOXOX**

Leon then explained to Angel who they were and why they were here, while Sora slept on the empty bed.

"I see..." Was the only thing she had to say.

"That still doesn't explain why you attack him!" Angel growled. Leon sighed and placed a hand on his head as he leaned against the door. Yuffie watched the brunette for a moment before looked at the others.

"Hey, he's coming to." She said to them as he began to sit up. Angel scurried over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade... But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." Yuffie said to the groggy brunette. He blinked and looked at the girl, seeing Kairi instead of Yuffie. He sat up and stared at her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi..." Sora said. Angel fell over onto the bed in disbelief. Yuffie put her in hands on her hip.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said to him, properly introducing herself. Sora blinked a few times to get his head straight and looked at the black haired girl, flushed. Angel slowly sat up and pat his back.

"It's okay- you did take quite a beating..." She said to him in a soft voice. Yuffie sighed and glanced over at Leon.

"I think you might've over done it Squall." She said to him. Leon lightly pushed off of the door and looked at the three of them.

"That's Leon." He corrected sternly. Angel pushed off of the bed and stood. She still didn't trust the guy, even he had told her everything- or claimed to any way. Sora was now focusing on the keyblade leaning against the dorm frame.

"The keyblade..." He murmured quietly.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie explained to him.

"That's how those things were tracking you." Angel told him, causing the brunette to shift his gaze to herself.

"Getting it away from you was the only the conceal your heart from them." Leon spoke. "But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people were chosen..." He added, carefully picking up the strange blade. It quickly disappeared and re-appeared into Sora's hand. The brunette jumped and stared at the keyblade in awe. He looked at Leon with a sudden serious expression.

"Alright, somebody start making since. What's going on?" He asked.

"Your world isn't the only one out there, and they were all a secret until the heartless came. Everything changed after they showed up." Leon explained.

"The heartless?" Sora asked curiously. Yuffie sat down on the bed beside. "The one's who attacked you- you remember?" She piped.

"Those without hearts. They're attracted to the darkness within someone's heart." Angel said, looking down at the confused brunette. She sighed quietly and shook her head.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added. Angel couldn't help but raise a delicate hand to her own heart and moved to her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. Yuffie curisouly looked over at Sora.

"Hey, you ever heard of a guy named Ansem?" She asked. He simply shook his head. "He studied the heartless, and recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. Down side is, the pages are scattered all over the place." Yuffie explained casually.

"And the keyblade is the only way to find them..right?" Angel asked as she slowly raised her head and looked at Leon, who nodded lightly. She sighed and called forth her staff. "Well, if he's going then so am I." She said. Sora blinked and looked over at Angel.

"Wait a second, I didn't ask for this." Sora spoke up, semi-glaring at Leon.

"Tough." Leon responded as he turned his back to the kid. Yuffie smirked.

"The keyblade choses it's master- and it chose you." She informed the brunette. Just then, a soldier appeared and Yuffie yelled for Leon. Leon desposed of the creature.

"Yuffie, go!" He called. Sora had taken a defensive position in front of Angel without knowing why. As Yuffie ran out of the room, Leon readied his blade.

"Sora, let's go." He said, then jumped out of the window. The two watched him disappear into the alley way for a moment before quickly leaving the room. Angel called her staff to her hand when they met up with him outside.

"Don't worry about the small fry- find their leader!" The man called to them before running off. Sora put a hand on his head.

"None of this makes since... Why is this happening?" He said quietly. Angel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..but this is your destiny Sora... And with this, we can find Riku and Kairi. I just know it." She said to him. Sora looked at her and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, you're right." He said in response. Then the two chased after Leon. They searched the different districts. When they got to the third district, they look around for a minute. Angel slowly inches towards the stairs, a very bad creeping up her spine. Sora had already ran down the stairs to get a better look of the area. He let out a yelp of surprise when Donald and Goofy landed on top of him. Where did they even come from? Angel heard the yell and rushed to his side, her eyes going wide.

"Sora! Are you okay?" The two got off of the boy after declaring that they found the key and looked at her.

"The king didn't say anything about-" Donald began to say, but his sentence was cut short by a large heartless piecing itself together before them. Angel's eyes went wide.

"Holy crap..." She muttered under her breath quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

The man scoffed and lowered his blade. "Why a kid...?" He asked, mainly himself. He looked at Sora and began to walk towards him. Angel made a motion with her staff and threw a shield around her friend.

"Stay away from him!" She yelled after prying the girl's hands off of her mouth. The girl still had a pretty tight hold on her though. The man glanced at her.

"Easy... I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to have a look at the keyblade." He said to her calmly.

"Not likely!" Angel growled. The barrier around Sora dropped, since magic was new to Angel, and Sora charged the guy.

"Sora, no!" Angel called. The man of course, beat the kid and Sora fell unconscious. Angel tore free from the girl and ran to Sora. She glared at the two strangers.

"What's your problem?!" She yelled.

"Hey, nice going Leon." The girl said cheerfully as she examined the boy. Leon sighed and carefully picked the kid up.

"It was the only way to get it away from him." Leon said to Angel. "Come with us." He said as he began walking off. Angel picked up the keyblade and followed after Leon and the girl.

**XOXOXOX**

Leon then explained to Angel who they were and why they were here, while Sora slept on the empty bed.

"I see..." Was the only thing she had to say.

"That still doesn't explain why you attack him!" Angel growled. Leon sighed and placed a hand on his head as he leaned against the door. Yuffie watched the brunette for a moment before looked at the others.

"Hey, he's coming to." She said to them as he began to sit up. Angel scurried over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade... But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." Yuffie said to the groggy brunette. He blinked and looked at the girl, seeing Kairi instead of Yuffie. He sat up and stared at her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi..." Sora said. Angel fell over onto the bed in disbelief. Yuffie put her in hands on her hip.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said to him, properly introducing herself. Sora blinked a few times to get his head straight and looked at the black haired girl, flushed. Angel slowly sat up and pat his back.

"It's okay- you did take quite a beating..." She said to him in a soft voice. Yuffie sighed and glanced over at Leon.

"I think you might've over done it Squall." She said to him. Leon lightly pushed off of the door and looked at the three of them.

"That's Leon." He corrected sternly. Angel pushed off of the bed and stood. She still didn't trust the guy, even he had told her everything- or claimed to any way. Sora was now focusing on the keyblade leaning against the dorm frame.

"The keyblade..." He murmured quietly.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie explained to him.

"That's how those things were tracking you." Angel told him, causing the brunette to shift his gaze to herself.

"Getting it away from you was the only the conceal your heart from them." Leon spoke. "But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people were chosen..." He added, carefully picking up the strange blade. It quickly disappeared and re-appeared into Sora's hand. The brunette jumped and stared at the keyblade in awe. He looked at Leon with a sudden serious expression.

"Alright, somebody start making since. What's going on?" He asked.

"Your world isn't the only one out there, and they were all a secret until the heartless came. Everything changed after they showed up." Leon explained.

"The heartless?" Sora asked curiously. Yuffie sat down on the bed beside. "The one's who attacked you- you remember?" She piped.

"Those without hearts. They're attracted to the darkness within someone's heart." Angel said, looking down at the confused brunette. She sighed quietly and shook her head.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added. Angel couldn't help but raise a delicate hand to her own heart and moved to her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. Yuffie curisouly looked over at Sora.

"Hey, you ever heard of a guy named Ansem?" She asked. He simply shook his head. "He studied the heartless, and recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. Down side is, the pages are scattered all over the place." Yuffie explained casually.

"And the keyblade is the only way to find them..right?" Angel asked as she slowly raised her head and looked at Leon, who nodded lightly. She sighed and called forth her staff. "Well, if he's going then so am I." She said. Sora blinked and looked over at Angel.

"Wait a second, I didn't ask for this." Sora spoke up, semi-glaring at Leon.

"Tough." Leon responded as he turned his back to the kid. Yuffie smirked.

"The keyblade choses it's master- and it chose you." She informed the brunette. Just then, a soldier appeared and Yuffie yelled for Leon. Leon desposed of the creature.

"Yuffie, go!" He called. Sora had taken a defensive position in front of Angel without knowing why. As Yuffie ran out of the room, Leon readied his blade.

"Sora, let's go." He said, then jumped out of the window. The two watched him disappear into the alley way for a moment before quickly leaving the room. Angel called her staff to her hand when they met up with him outside.

"Don't worry about the small fry- find their leader!" The man called to them before running off. Sora put a hand on his head.

"None of this makes since... Why is this happening?" He said quietly. Angel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..but this is your destiny Sora... And with this, we can find Riku and Kairi. I just know it." She said to him. Sora looked at her and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, you're right." He said in response. Then the two chased after Leon. They searched the different districts. When they got to the third district, they look around for a minute. Angel slowly inches towards the stairs, a very bad creeping up her spine. Sora had already ran down the stairs to get a better look of the area. He let out a yelp of surprise when Donald and Goofy landed on top of him. Where did they even come from? Angel heard the yell and rushed to his side, her eyes going wide.

"Sora! Are you okay?" The two got off of the boy after declaring that they found the key and looked at her.

"The king didn't say anything about-" Donald began to say, but his sentence was cut short by a large heartless piecing itself together before them. Angel's eyes went wide.

"Holy crap..." She muttered under her breath quietly. She saw the thing getting ready to attack Sora and quickly readied her staff, shooting a powerful thunder spell at it, knocking it back a bit. "Sora, get up!" Angel called to the brunette still on his belly. She launched a few more of those thunder spells at the enemy, keeping it distracted and off of her dumbfounded friend. Sora got up and readied himself for battle. Angel cried out when the Guard Armor grabbed her and picked her up off the ground, it's thick metal claws squeezing her a little tighter each minute.

"Angel!" Sora yelled, then charged the enemy. Whacking the claw with the keyblade as hard as he could. Donald and Goofy also fought the creature, Donald being careful not to hit the girl with any of his spells. When the claw finally gave out, an unconscious Angel fell into Sora's reaching arms. Sora caught her and fell to his butt, holding her close. Much like an brother terrified of losing his beloved sister. Donald and Goofy managed to take out the heartless on their own, after it had been weakened by the keyblade wielder. Sora slowly stood, carefully lifting Angel as he rose. Leon and his gang entered the area, Aeris covered her mouth with her hands and ran over to Sora and the unconscious girl.

"What happened?" She asked. Sora shrugged lightly.

"Not sure..but I'm guessing we found their leader." He answered quietly, looking down at Angel. Aeris closed her eyes and gently placed a hand over Angel's forehead. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled at Sora. "She's alright. Whatever you were fighting just knocked her out." She explained. Sora sighed out of relief. "Strange though... She sure is a long way from home." She added quietly. Sora blinked a few times, but didn't ask. Instead, he looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Who are you guys?" He asked curiously. 


End file.
